bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Grossman
The Splicer model "Dr. Grossman" is one of the roving medical personnel in Rapture. Two versions are present in BioShock: A medical doctor, identified by their white smocks and medical reflectors, and the botanists (found only in Arcadia) who possess blue twill undercoats and wear magnifying headgear for examining plant life in lieu of the medical reflectors. Although their clothing and equipment differ slightly, their dialogue and accent remain generally the same. J.S. Steinman seems to be one. Dr. Grossman is overly eager to provide the player with surgery and his dialogue suggests he was very careless as a doctor, and became one slightly for the sake of cutting into people. He is also a germophobe. In BioShock, the Dr. Grossman model can be found in Medical Pavilion, Arcadia and Point Prometheus. J.S. Steinman and the corpse of Yi Suchong appear to be a variation of the Dr. Grossman model. The Dr. Grossman model is voiced by J. G. HertzlerJ. G. Hertzler on IMDB BioShock Quotes At a Locked Door *"Open up!" *"No!" *"Answer the door!" *"Amateurs." *"Now, answer the door!" *"Somebody answer!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Core... temperature... dropping." *"105 over- over 42, falling!" Examining Corpse *"Amazing... He's dead... And, yet, no girls." *"The subject... appears to have been ripped apart from the inside... probably a failed teleport." *"Well, well, well. This is quite incredible." *"Looks... familiar." *"Oh, god damn it! Someone get the nurse!" *"Well, this could be a little more hygienic." Idle *"I- I try to help, but- sometimes I- I make mistakes... I try to help! But sometimes I- I make mistakes." *"Oh, I like it here. None of that regulation stuff. Always slows things down." *"A doctor has to touch so many filthy things. It's... disgusting!" *"They're always sneezing, I can see death floating in the air." *"Can't somebody clean this place up? Scrub it down! It's crawling, crawling!" *"I hate the babies, the most. They come out covered in death." *"I push when I should pull. A- a man's entitled to a few mistakes." *"The patients ask so many questions. Sometimes, I like to make up the answers." *"The men all complain about their virility. Well, I can make them soft and sometimes I do." *"The Little Ones are filthy, I wish they would die! I don't like them when they're filthy!" *"Sometimes I forget which pills are which, I go by color." *"When is a fever not a fever...? When I say it isn't!" *"Bacteria are microscopic... Heh, that's what they want you to think." *"I like the prestige, but I don't like the germs. The germs, they-they get under your nails, they crawl around at night." *"The nurses don't like me... they're judgmental." *"There's semen on everything! '''Everything!" Alerted to the Player's Presence *"A noise!" *"Shhh!" *"I don't like the sound of that." *"What?" *"Is somebody there?" *"Nurse?" Attacking *"You question my judgment?!" *"You're crawling with disease!" *"Keep away from my patients!" *"It's a standard procedure!" *"Toxic. Toxic! Unsanitary!" *"Diseased! You're diseased!" *"Look at you! Filthy!" *"Scalpel!" *"You're crawling. You're sick!" *"I'm the goddamn doctor!" *"The ''artery!" *"Tear out the stiches!" *"Bleed! Aha,BLEED!" If the Player Runs *"Okay, fine! You'll be back!" *"Just one more." *"I'm opening you up!" *"Not now!" *"Typical behaviour for someone with your condition." *"Quick! Someone, shut the door!" *"They're running! Someone, get them!" *"Why are you dragging out your treatment?" Searching for the Player *"Nurse! Help me find this patient. Nurse?" *"You better come out! I just want to bind your wounds." *"It's unsanitary in here, filthy! Come, let me take care of you." *"Don't worry... I'm a professional." *"I won't hurt you. I just want to see what's inside." *"Are you there? The nurse doesn't like you, but I do!" *"I swore an oath to do no harm, and I... mostly... meant it." *"I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes, I have to..." *"Goddamn security around here. We need more hacks." *"You'll pass out soon." *"This is a waste of time! You know they'll be back and begging for more." *"I'm smarter than you! It's only a matter of time before I find you." *"I haven't slept in weeks." *"How can I help you if you won't come to me?" Returning to Idle *"I guess I'll see him when flu season comes around. Yeah, I'll give him a shot." *"He's gone I guess. But I can still smell his disease." *"I've got patients to see. No time for distractions." *"I guess it was just the wind. O-or was it a dream." *"Listen: turns out, there was nothing there. Who would have thought." *"I've got to go. I've got to wash my hands. They're filthy. Filthy!" *"I-I'm covered in his filth. It's disgusting." *"Ya, hide with the rest of the disgusting vermin." *"Nurse, clean this place up. We'll call it a day. I'm disgusted." *"You won't get any better that way." *"Fine. I'll just let him bleed." Upon Killing the Player *"Nurse! Arrange for this one to be taken to the morgue." *"Cause of death: indeterminate." *"Time of death: mmm...four-ish." Injured *(coughing) "Wait, wait." *"Must have taken the B-grade Plasmid ''(wheezing)" Using a Health Station *"''Im...pressive. ''(uses) Better than ever." *"''Ahhhh ''(uses) Much better." *"''Of course. ''(uses) That's good genes for you." Using Vending Machines *"''Come on!" *"It's unacceptable." *"Open!" *"Aw, fucking machine!" *"God damn it! I shouldn't have to pay for these." *"Hmm... heart rate is rising... fuck, god damn it!" *"The days are getting shorter- no no, that's not right!" In Arcadia *"This one! He brought the poison!" *"Crush the parasite!" *"Cut out the poison!" *"You defile this place!" *"You die here and now, parasite!" *"The poison! Kill the poison!" *"Now!" *"This was our home!" *"This is our place. Ours!" *"Saturnine! Run, run!" *"You're dirty. Filthy!" *"Oh friend, you've tangled with the wrong people." *"Toxic, toxic! Unclean!" *"You trifle with the Saturnine?!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes Dr. Grossman returns in BioShock 2, appearing in Adonis Luxury Resort, Fontaine Futuristics and Inner Persephone. He seems more aware of his current situation, but this is only in a brief flash of realization. He proceeds to return to his old, sadistic, and germophobic state soon after. BioShock 2 specific quotes Attacked by Bees *"Nurse, nurse! Get these blasted things off of me! Augh! Terrible insects-ow!" Berserk *"I'M A DOCTOR!" *"I'LL END YOU!" *"YOU!" Bleeding *"Augh, must stanch this blood flow somehow." *"Hemorrhaging everywhere, dreadful!" *"Blood all over! Ah shit, it's mine!" Burning (Running to Water) *"I'm burning!" (x3) *"Help! Help!" *"Put it out!" *"Douse me! Augh!" Attacking Another Splicer *"This office is closed!" *"Out of my office, now!" *"I'm not accepting new patients!" *"My services, for free? ''(laughs) Get out!" *"''Nurse, show this patient to the door." *"You're a stubborn one..." *"You are untreatable!" *"You're trailing your filth over everything!" *"The nerve...! I'm the doctor here!" *"You're trying my patience!" *"I don't treat terminal cases!" *"There'll be no treatment for you! ''(Laughs)" *"''Get your contagion out of my office!" Attacking a Big Sister *"Nurse! Back to work!" *"Nurse? How dare you defy me!?" *"You. Will. Listen to me, nurse!" *"Nurse! Control yourself." *"Insubordination! I'm the doctor here!" *"I no longer require your services... nurse." Attacking in General *"You've pushed me too far!" *"Filthy! Disease ridden." *"Don't dare get your disease on me!" *"No treatment for you!" *"Euthanasia... doctor's orders!" *"''You're already dead... inside. Attacking a Little Sister *"Who bred you, little girl?" *"Dirty child!" *"Listen to your doctor!" *"Do as I say!" *"Hold still... and it won't hurt." *"Behave yourself." Attacking an Adopted Little Sister *"Yes, yes, a lolly after the procedure... you wretched urchin." *"Nurse! Help me restrain this patient." *"I can see the disease seeping out of her." *"Augh! The stench of this little one! But... I need her for my work." *"Outside you're all sickness, but inside..." Attacking a Security Devices|Security Device]] *"Subpar!" *"Worthless idiotic security system!" *"Inferior quality!" *"Don't interfere!" *"You fucking machine!" Attacking Subject Delta *"Think you know better than the doctor?" *"Come back to complain, eh?" *"You! Back to the morgue!" *"Stay dead this time!" *"I killed ''(coughs) lost you! Once already." *"''The morgue couldn't hold you, eh?" *"Leave! Me! alone!" *"Once, twice- whatever it takes." *"Nurse? Wheel this one back downstairs!" *"Impossible! You were dead!" *"I bled out your disease once already!" *"You blasted corpse!" *"Back on the slab!" *"Self-lover! Gene-slave!" *"Trying to infect the Family, ey?!" *"For Doc Lamb! For the Family!" *"Educate the self!" *"ADAM grabbing self-lover!" *"Common good's not enough for you, eh?" *"Sacrifice! We all must sacrifice!" Attacking Subject Delta with a Little Sister *"She's contagious, giver her here." *"She needs a doctor's care." *"She's under my care! Mine!" *"You can't have her! I need what's inside!" *"Real guardian, hah! I'm a doctor!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"You! You're not supposed to be wandering the halls!" *"Sleep walking through the halls? Lie down!" *"Nurse! Help me restrain this lummox!" *"A straightjacket! That's what you need!" Cover Invalidated *(Coughs) "Keep your distance!" *"Keep your germs away from me!" *"Augh! Don't touch me!" Curious *"What?" *"Halt!" *"A noise?" *"Come here!" *"I don't like the sound of that..." *"Who is that...? Nurse?" *"Shhh!" *"I'm a doctor..." *"Is somebody there?" *"What's that?" *"Hey!" *"What was that?" At a Locked Door *"Open up!" *"Answer the door!" *"Amateurs!" *"Somebody answer!" Exiting Combat *"You won't get any better that way!" *"Fine! I'll just let him bleed!" *"I'm covered in his filth! Disgusting!" *"Hide! With the rest of the disgusting vermin!" *"Nurse, clean this place up and let's call it a day, I'm disgusted." Curiosity Ending *"I've got patients to see, no time for distractions!" *"He's gone I guess, but I can still smell his disease." *"I guess I'll see him when flu season comes around. I'll give him a shot." *"I guess it was just the wind... or was it a dream?" *"I've gotta go, I've got to wash my hands, they're... filthy. FILTHY!" *"Mrs. Siegler, turns out there was nothing there. Who would've thought?" Running to a Health Station *"Not now!" *(Coughs) "Wait!" *"Just ''(coughs) one more!" *"''Must have taken the B-grade Plasmid...(coughs)" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Core temperature d-d-d-dropping!" *"Forty-five... f-f-f-forty-two... f-f-falling..." Frustrated *"This is absurd!" *"Unbelievable!" *"Impudent shit!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Amazing! He's dead... and yet, no girls..." *"The subject appears to have been ripped apart from the inside! Probably a failed teleport..." *"Well, well, well... this is quite incredible!" *"Looks familiar..." *"Oh goddamn it! Someone get the nurse!" *"Well this could be a little more hygienic." *''"Wake up! Wake up! I can't have a patient die!"'' Using a Health Station *"Much better!" *"Impressive!" *"Better than ever!" *"Of course!" *"That's good genes for you!" Hypnotize Starting *"Hm? What's that? A new head doctor?" *"A new rotation?! Well... alright..." *"Transferred?! To emergency care?! Oh fine, whatever..." *"I'm the doctor here! But, well, you do pay the bills..." *"I'm needed? In emergency care?! Oh all right..." *"Yes, yes! Lead me to the patient then..." *"A new patient? Huh, let's see his chart..." *"Just... let me gather my implements." *"Yeah! Like Lamb says, we work together." Hypnotized Idle *"How many have I lost this week? I-I wonder... ''(mumbles)" *"''The Hippocratic... oath? Oh yes, I believe I know of it." *"Nurse? Nurse?! Where's that damn woman gone off to..." *"Most patients... I stick them with whatever's handy." *"Honestly, not everyone deserves treatment." *"TB, influenza, typhoid! All wonderful cleansing agents!" *"Does any patient deserve to suffer? Well, maybe a few..." *"I can make their suffering shorter, or longer. It's up to me." *"Man came to me once with eczema... left the office an invalid!" (Laughs) *"The stories I can tell you... Oh, all quite sad." *"Between us, some of the Family's, hah, not so hygienic." Hypnotize Ending *"W-w-what? An impostor?!" *"You! You're no doctor!" *"It was you! All along! Out of my office!" *"The drugs? They've worn off, you quack!" *"Not another phony! I knew it!" *"Suddenly the fog lifts... it's YOU!" *"Out, fake! My mind's all Lamb's!" Idle *"I gave up on helping people long ago, but I still ease their suffering. *"''These people roll in filth all day long, and somehow I'm supposed to make them better? *"''I root around inside them for a little while. No point to it, usually. *"''Yes, yes, I help them sleep, and sometimes they wake up again. ''(chuckles) *"‘Oh my mommy, my mommy, where's she gone?' Bah! You'll be with her soon enough, brat!" *"Why bother to wash the instruments at all? They'll just be covered in filth again before you know it!" *"I feel worse for the germs than the patients. Honestly! Innocent creatures, they don't know any better." *"The coughing and the oozing- toxic bodies! It's the carriers that are the real disease." *"Might as well call me an undertaker these days... But, it suits me just fine." *"The nurse? Pff. Awful woman. I've been slipping something in her drinks little by little..." *"I come away from that damn clinic smelling like death. Everywhere! It smells like death!" *"Not many children to treat these days. I miss the look on the parents' faces when they... find out." *"Your daughter? Yes... I'm afraid she didn't pull through. If only you'd brought her in sooner..." (laughs) *"Doctor, butcher, taxidermist, undertaker: all the same. Welcome to Rapture!" (laughs) *"Wait, my scrubs! All a tatter?! Wha-what's happened here?" *"The thing about genes, they're just germs, and we're all crawling with them, all of us." *"Eternity will be so clean. So clean! So very, very clean!" Taunting *"Surprise!" *"Aha!" *"Outsmarted!" *"Cut him!" *"Bleed, ah ha bleeed!" *"Tear out the stitches!" *"Toxic!" *"You're septic!" *"Diseased!" *"I'll rip you open!" *"The artery!" *"I'm trying to think here!" Lost the Player *"How can I help you if you won't come to me? *"''I've promised to do no harm. *"''Why are you dragging out your treatment? *"''I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes... I have to. *"''Nurse! Help me find this patient! Nurse! *"''Dr. Lamb is looking for you... *"''Gotta flush you out, for the common good! *(Singing)" Rusty tumors hiding, hiding from the Lamb..." Panicked *"''No no, no!" *"Oh, this doesn't look good!" *"Nurse! Assistance please!" Picked Up with Telekinesis *"What? What in the world?!" *"Drop me! I've work to do!" *"You can't do this to a doctor!" *"This isn't right!" *"Drop me now! I'm the doctor!" *"Undignified! Shit!" Looking for the Player *"Nurse! Help me find this patient, nurse!" *"You better come out! I just... want to bind your wounds..." *"It's unsanitary in here, filthy! Come, let me take care of you." *"Don't worry, I'm a professional..." *"I won't hurt you, I just want to see what's inside." *"Are you there? The nurse doesn't like you, but I do!" *"I've sworn an oath to do no harm, and I mostly mean it." Running to Cover *"Must find sanctuary!" *"This patient has gone berserk!" *"I'll drive out your sickness!" *"Must hide!" *"You're being foolish!" Sees Target Die *"See? Incurable! Just like I said!" *"Live or dead, what's the difference?" *"So I might have ‘delayed the end a bit longer,' oh well..." (sarcastic) *"Wrap this one up, nurse." *"What's that for tonight, seven cadavers? Hm..." (laughs) *"I lose so many I don't bother counting anymore." (laughs) *"Die knowing the Family'll live!" *"You did The Family a service, dying..." Sees Target Flee *"Quick, someone! Shut the door!" *"They're running! Someone get them!" *"Hah! Ok fine, you'll be back!" *"Typical behavior for someone with your condition." *"It's a standard procedure." *"I haven't closed you up yet!" *"You're bleeding all over everything!" *"Go ahead! Doc Lamb wants you to run!" *(Laughs) "Wherever you go, The Family's there!" Throwing a Grenade *"Down the hatch!" (laughs) *"Here's your treatment!" *"And call me in the morning!" (laughs) *"'Have a dose of the family!" *"''Here! Proscribed by Doc Lamb!" Using a Vending Machine *"Come on!" *"Unacceptable!" *"Open!" *"Ah, you fucking machine!" *"God damn it, I shouldn't have to pay for these!" *"Augh, heart rate is rising! God damn it!" *"The days are getting shorter! No no, that's not right!" Video 300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110519417.jpg|The original concept sketch for Dr. Grossman File:Bioshock Grossman.jpg|The Dr. Grossman model as seen in BioShock. File:26.jpg|Dr. Grossman attacking a Little Sister. CONCEPT SplicerArt2.jpg|3 variations on the Dr. Grossman model in Bioshock 2 References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies